Flight of Fancy
by Asher Elric
Summary: Hermione never liked flying or brooms for that matter. But she may just have to change her mind! ronhermione


Summary – Hermione never liked brooms, but she may have to change her mind.

**Flight of Fancy**

Hermione Granger sat on the Quidditch Pitch with a book in her lap. She put a warming charm on the blanket beneath her and on her cloak. Winter at Hogwarts was rather cold, but she didn't want to be shut up in the tower or the library any longer and so when Ron asked her to come to the Quidditch pitch with him, she had consented.

Winding the scarf tighter around her neck and shoulders, she looked up. Above her the clouds were grey, about to let down some more cold cotton fluff, but her Gryffindor companion didn't seem to care. Ron was flying in a lazy circle above her. Not really going all that fast, but fast enough that she could tell he was slightly cold. She shook her head as she returned to her book. He would come down when he was ready.

Harry was having another Occulemency lesson with Professor Snape; which was the only reason he couldn't be with them, otherwise she was sure that the boys would be playing a mock game of Quidditch. Hermione never liked heights and wasn't at all athletic like Ginny, that was mostly why she liked to keep her feet on the ground.

However, Ron seemed to have another idea as he came down for a landing. He hovered above her before leaping off. He collapsed on the blanket next to her.

"Do you want a warming charm on your cloak?" she asked.

"Could you?"

"Sure," she waved her wand and said the magical words that suddenly gave him some more warmth despite the wind from the Northern mountains.

"Want to come up with me?" he asked.

"Ron, you know I don't like to fly," Hermione replied.

"Please? It'll be fun," he gave her a smile. She had to roll her eyes.

"Ronald, I don't like heights, you know that," she said.

"I know, but you at least tried in first year, what's so different about it now? You'll be with me and I won't let you fall," Ron said. Hermione felt her cheeks go red, but she hoped that Ron would think it was the cold.

Then she sighed, he wouldn't leave her alone and she could always just close her eyes or something. So, with that thought she nodded her head; "Only a short one,"

"All right, you first and I'll get on behind you," Ron smiled as he stood. Hermione put her book in her bag and stood as well. She side saddled the broom, this wasn't Quidditch after all, and Ron hopped on behind. One arm went around her waist and the other held onto the shaft of the broom.

Then they took off at a fast pace into the sky. Hermione couldn't help but give a yelp of surprise, blushing again as she heard Ron laugh a bit behind her.

"Don't laugh,"

"I'm not, I just thought it was cute," Ron said. The wind cut through and she couldn't reply. He though that her yelping was cute!!?? That was odd in and of itself, she had a crush on Ron since the Yule Ball when she had only gone out with Krum to make Ron feel like he had ruined something. That situation hadn't lasted and for that she was glad. Besides, she had always saw herself with a red head anyway.

He had said she was cute. Blushing again she laughed as Ron made the broom go through one of the goal posts and flip upside down before going rightside up. Flying was fun, but she was sure she wouldn't be able to do it by herself.

Ron flew them around the Quidditch pitch before going out a bit more and higher. Now they were over the black lake and Hermione could see the large Squid bob along the cold waters. Ron didn't go too far out, not wanting to make her at all nervous and so he made their way through the late afternoon snow flurry to the Quidditch Pitch where he landed by the blanket.

Hermione gave him a smile.

"That was fun, thank you," she said.

"Not a problem, I'm glad you liked it," Ron said, he blushed as Hermione gave him a hug. On a whim, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Then she gathered up the blanket and book bag before running back to the castle. It was a flight of fancy, she said to herself. But, she couldn't help but see herself having a spring wedding, with a flowing dress of white, and lots of red heads surrounding her.

**The end**

A/N – Okay, I just wanted to try my hand and a Ron/Hermione. I had no doubt that they would end up together but I was just wondering how they might start it all off. They're friends all ready and this was just a bit of fluff between them. Innocent because that's the way I kind of did it. blushes.

Anyway, please review and tell me if this is crap or not!


End file.
